Reborn
by VampireFreak
Summary: The reborn Hogwarts founders are trying to find away to stop Salazar's desendent, even Salazar disagree's with his ansestors method. AU


"Peeves do shut up will you." The dark haired male yelled as he made his way through the dungeons. "Why did I let a damn poltergeist stay in Hogwarts?" Peeves laughed merrily behind the man before coming to a halt in front of him. The laughter stopped and all became serious. The man knew that since Peeves had died, he rarely become serious. Peeves held his hand up to stroke the mans face. The other man backed away and walked round and moved on the cold touch of the poltergeist lingering on his cheek.

"You loved me once." Before Peeves flew off down the corridors of Hogwarts. The dark haired man sighed.

"That was a long time ago; I was a different person…" He whispered after him before continuing down the hall he was currently walking. In truth he still did love the man, even in his death…

--

Salazar Slytherin, once a great man alongside his lover Godric Gryffindor. The two along with Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw brought a school to teach magic. The original idea however was a riding school but Salazar would have none of it with his strong mind he wanted a school of magic and soon they agreed. Though in his time he was great before long the founders of Hogwarts became old… and Godric was the first to die leading Salazar to madness, as a muggle illness called tetanus had killed the man he loved, after that he swore to rid the school of muggle children saying only the magical kind could enter. Driven by insanity from losing his lover he raised a basilisk to guard the school and set out to kill muggleborns. Later he died and the basilisk left in the chamber which he'd created to keep his pet… the chamber of secrets.

--

He had become many people in his time reborn, unlike some. He always set out to do the same thing, stop muggles from entering Hogwarts. Now though, a descendant of his was trying to rid the world of all muggles. Sighing he walked along the corridors of his beloved school, making sure to help even the muggles from death. He was fed up of war, he'd lived through so many via his different lives. Sighing again he turned and followed after the poltergeist. Peeves had become his nickname after many years, few actually knew him as Godric, the bloody baron, himself and Rowena who was currently the only living person he trusted, as bookwormish as ever.

"Godric?" He called out at the deserted halls knowing Godric would appear. It only took seconds for the ghost to come out from hiding. "You know I do still love you right?" His head bowed to the floor hating that he was letting his emotions show, but then again Godric had always been able to do that…

"Of course I know Potty Wee Potter." Salazar glared at the nickname… which made Peeves chuckle. "Course I know love. You've always had an interesting way of showing it though!" Peeves grinned then floated down to Salazar's level. Wishing he could give some comfort but knowing he couldn't. The only touch he could give was icy cold and unpleasant. The two sat in silence… which is exactly how Hermione Granger found them.

Rowena rolled her eyes at the two brooding males. They were constantly sitting together in these halls knowing how they felt about one another but not daring to express it. Though she hadn't heard their earlier conversation and Salazar declaring his love for Godric.

--

Hermione and Harry walked along the corridors wondering how to stop the dark lord from attacking Hogwarts, the school whispering ideas into their heads. Though none seemed reliable enough to work. Helga had always been the planner of them, Rowena the researcher, Salazar the fighter, Godric the… well he was their for looks really… well that's how Salazar put it. Godric was the bravery of them. He hyped them up to do almost anything, and he gave the best welcoming speeches when they ran the school.

Until Helga reappeared things really did seem rather hopeless...

--

A/n may take a while to update but I like it...


End file.
